Our King
by Ailisu
Summary: Ichi attempts to confess to Midori but somehow, Fujimoto is caught in between them. Meanwhile, the sadistic champion find the situation to be amusing. Will admiration grow to love? Will love be returned? "Then, go out with Fujimoto-sensei too!" / "Ehh!"


**A/N:** Hi! I'm Ailisu, I'm new to the fandom so I'm not sure if there's any biased pairing but this fic will be about the three person pairing. There's no beta reader and English isn't my main language so sorry if there's any mistakes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story :)

 **Pairing:** Ichi x Midori x Fujimoto

 **Warning:** This fic may develop into M rated depending on the development (don't worry I'm of age lol)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Take one for the team!**

* * *

This is it.

Today will be the day that Ichi Akabane confesses to the leader of Hoshishiro, the champion of TCG, the paediatrician adored by all nurses and patients…

No pressure.

Ichi gulped, emerald hues peering at the doctor who was handing a candy to a little patient. She watched as the usual, gentle smile formed on his lips. Unconsciously, the sniper found herself staring at Midori with adoration. Suddenly, a towering figure stood before her.

"Akabane-san, are you okay? You look a little…unfocused. What were you looking at-?"

Though the sniper had look away in fluster, he followed the direction of her gaze before, only to see the green haired doctor waving at his patient as the child left with her mother. Takatora blinked.

"Midori-san?"

Ah, she was caught. It was a little embarrassing, but Ichi steeled herself. She was the eagle's eye for god's sake, she wasn't about to be a nervous mess before her confession had even begun. The sniper took a long breath before sharp emerald eyes gazed at her teammate.

"Fujimoto-sensei…."

"Y-Yes?"

Surprised by the sudden change, the minigun wielder stiffened, wondering what had happened. He waited for her to continue.

"How…do you feel about Midori-sensei?"

Takatora took a moment for the question to sink in.

"W-What? Where did this question come from?"

A slight frown formed on her lips as he waited for his reply. She knew Midori gave him a spare key and she too wished that he would trust her as much as Fujimoto. Though of course that was only a hopeful wish, but another reason why she decided to confess so that Midori can realize her feelings.

"Well, I admire him…and being with Midori-san makes me happy."

The answer seem thoughtful though not what she had meant. Before Ichi could rephrase her question though, Midori called out to them as he took out a black envelope from his drawer, the TCG invitation.

"Fujimon, Ichi, come here. I want to talk to you two about the upcoming TCG."

The two members of Hoshishiro followed his command, like they always do. Forest coloured hues gazed at their leader. No pressure, she reminded herself. For now, she should just set up a time to meet Midori.

"Midori-sensei, I have something to say to you too…"

A smile was on his lips and he looked up at the sniper from his seat.

"Oh? Okay, go ahead."

"Huh?"

"What do you want to tell me, Ichi?"

"Eh? H-Here? Now?"

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

With his polite tone, he questioned her. She knew Midori wouldn't expect a confession from her, he probably assumed it was something related to survival games. Still, Fujimoto was still in the room though thinking it through, no matter the outcome Fujimoto would know sooner or later since he was their teammate. She pursed her lips, words stuttering as she formed her words in a breath.

"M-Midori-sensei, I l-like you!"

Fujimon looked surprised, mouth agape but he didn't mention a word. Dark brown eyes looked back and forth between Akabane who shut her eyes, lips quivering with the shade of red tinting her cheek and the champion he admired. Midori was silent and with every second, she felt her stomach sinking in. Finally, he breathed a sigh.

"Ichi…we're teammates. You do know the consequences of your confession, don't you?"

Her lips formed a thing line and the sniper held back a tear, tilting her head down to face the ground out of shame. He was probably disappointed in her. But till when would she have to wait to confess? After the TCG? But she planned on being part of the team for as long as she enjoyed it with her teammates. Even if she was rejected by Midori, Akabane promised herself that she would still play the TCG. The eagle's eye was a professional afterall, no matter how painful it'd be.

But was it really fine for it to end this way?

"Then…" She bit her lip. "G-go out with Fujimoto too!"

"….Huh?"

Midori blinked, taken aback by her newfound suggestion. He was surprised, but not as much as Fujimoto who had just recovered from his shock, only to be struck with something worse. A voice echoed through the room.

"EHH?"

"Its fine, isn't it? We might even have a better teamwork and everyone will be happy. Plus, Midori-san doesn't have to answer to only me, it'll be the three of us together. We can go out together and discuss about survival games. We have a good synergy, it'll work out."

Akabane understood how absurd her suggestion was, but she was sure at this point that Fujimoto liked Midori too, at least from what she observed. The sniper tiptoed and whispered to his ear, turning the conversation to a hushed discussion among the two while Midori just crossed his leg over the other, waiting patiently with a hum.

"Just take one for the team, Fujimoto-sensei….you'll be able to spend time with him too. Wouldn't it be nice to eat together, talk to him, cook for him…more than before?"

"No, no, no. Impossible. That's not the problem here, Akabane-san. Besides, we're both men!"

"Why not? It doesn't matter if you're a guy. I know you like Midori-san too and you're already going to his home to cook his meals and do the simple things a lover would. It'd make no difference."

Fujimoto paused, thinking through her words which hold the truth to some point. He could only breath a word.

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Midori just sat by the side, watching as the scene before him unfold. His other teammate was caught up in this predicament and for once, being a paediatrician and champion of TCG-his agility and intellectual achievement meant nothing. He didn't know how to handle a situation within his team.

Does he even have a say in this?

He didn't quite know what Akabane had in planned and rather than rejecting her and having his team bear the consequence, a part of him was curious to how it turned out.

"Hmm…" He looked up at the two, a smile on his lips. "Okay."

With that reply, Akabane's expression light up and her lips immediately curved into a smile, she was happy beyond words. It worked!

"M-Midori-san, you're really going through with this…?"

Fujimoto was once again shocked by his teammate, he was starting to wonder if it was a dream, or maybe the two of them were exhausted from work today. He could barely make out his words. However, an innocent smile was etched to Midori's lips as he looked at Takatora.

"Hn? Yeah, sure, Ichi's my girlfriend and you're my boyfriend now, Fujimon."

Takatora's eyes widened, a blush formed on his cheeks. His lips parted but found no words to say, afterall he had always respected Midori's decision. On the other hand, the troubled look in Fujimon's face was amusing Midori more than he thought. It was just a little tease. Akabane too, seeing her jumping from joy was a first and probably the only time he would since the sniper was a little reserved.

In the end, everything went according to the King.

 **To be continued: ' Chapter 2: Housevisit! '**

* * *

 **A/N:** Constructive feedback are welcome and reviews mean the world to me, I'd like to know about your thoughts on this fic and maybe give me a little info on the fandom or something I'd missed?

Till then next chapter, ciao! :)


End file.
